


The End Of Love

by yourlocalwitch_aella



Series: The End of Love [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Sad Ending, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalwitch_aella/pseuds/yourlocalwitch_aella
Summary: Summers in New York are magical. It’s a time for new beginnings and adventures. This new beginning is coming to an end, whether you like it or not.Listen to The End of Love by Florence + the machines for maximum sadness.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: The End of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162982
Kudos: 3





	1. The End of Love

The rain was pouring down hard, sticking to your warm skin, leaving trails of tears that kissed your skin. You had hoped you were dreaming, that what was happening was some cruel nightmare. That this wasn’t the end of your love. His beautiful blue eyes bore into your soul. They caressed the deepest parts of your heart, twisting the knife in your gut further.

“Steve, please—,” your voice trembles as the cold splinters through your body. Not from the rain, no. The disbelief of the situation was settling into your bones as shock swept through your body.

“I can’t put you in anymore danger, doll. You’re not safe with me,” his hand cups your face, his fingers trace your lips. He leans over and leaves one last lingering kiss on your forehead, then all presence of his love is gone. You stare at a steel wall. Uncaring and hard. You close your eyes, only for a moment as a sob racks your body, and he’s gone when you reopen them.

Stifling your cries as best you can, you begin to let the numbness consume you. The cold rain creating a barrier against the world as you walked through Central Park. The dark void completely consumed your heart and all you could feel was empty. He was all you had. And now, you had nothing but your emotionless self.

You find yourself walking to your apartment, heading for the rooftop. The string lights are on but no one to be seen. Climbing up on the ledge, you begin to sway gently to a tune only you can hear. A ballad that resonates within your heart. You knew getting yourself involved with Steve would be a challenge. It was one that you took with joy, loving every minute of his company. You knew it was a reach in the dark to hope for his love. You knew better than to expect anything from him, as his heart belong to a fight. The fight. Any fight that he deemed essential to be apart of. Steve loved the fight and not even you could sway him away.

It was logical, his thinking to keep you safe. But this was the cowards way out. Yet, he insisted. And now all you have left is your broken pieces to pick up, all by yourself. Not even you could deny that it was good while it lasted. As you stood atop the edge of the building you let the breeze carry away your worries. The rain rolling down your bare shoulders would wash away the broken pieces of your soul so you could start anew. Arms lifting upwards, you begin to sway once more as the burdens of your heavy heart lifted.

That summer in New York was as normal as could be. Yet deep inside the city a new beginning was taking place. Seasons would pass and slowly blend together but the rain could not wash away the love that once was. For once, this would not be the end of love.


	2. Big God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve left you hurting and more vulnerable without him than with. He may have left you utterly defenseless and he doesn't even know it.. yet.
> 
> Listen to Big God by Florence + the machines for maximum effect.

The cold, bitter wind nipped at your exposed cheeks as you walked your usual route to work. The control a set routine gave you was liberating. Your schedule almost never changed and you found yourself enjoying the structure and stability. But it was also lonely, boring.

Steve had given you excitement, thrills that made your heart leap. He had made you feel comfortable outside of your comfort zone. He never made you feel like an outsider, and never backed down if you tried to resist. That, you figured, was part of the problem with Steve Rogers.

He didn’t know when to back down, to not push as hard as he did his teammates. You found yourself reflecting on your relationship and figured it was for the best. The anger you felt had you fuming on bad days, and just numb on others. Loving Steve Rogers was dangerous. His affection would rain down hard one minute then he’d leave high and dry, another fight holding his attention, capturing his heart.

 _He would need a big god, big enough to hold his love, big enough to fill him up_ , you thought bitterly.

Nothing was ever good enough for Steve, something was always more important than you. Sure, saving the world was important but you would never hold that same amount of thought in his head. You would always be the other woman, coming second to everyone else’s needs or wants. Steve consumed everything around him, never taking a breath. You’d give and give and give more of yourself to him, baring your soul for him. It would never be enough for Steve. He would say how he hated being ( just ) Captain America to people. How no one ever saw him as just Steve. He had someone there all along but he refused to see it, instead opting to head off on whatever brawl he could justify with his flag costume. Besides, The Captain America was always morally justified, right?

After he left, you’d tried messaging him. Sometimes it was just random things, things that reminded you of him. Other times you found yourself asking him to give you a real reason for leaving. You never sent those, but it wasn’t like he replied anyways. He was simply the best of the best and the worst of the worst. No other way to describe him. He would always be your favorite ghost.

Finding yourself at your office, you block out the pesky memories that seem to invade your mind. Unlocking the door and turning off the alarm, you fail to see the person hidden in the corner of your office. Routines made it too easy to track you, and had you been more aware of your surroundings you might’ve been able to hit the panic button on the alarm.

The figure jumps out of the shadows quickly, startling you as you try to defend yourself. They manage to get their arm locked around your neck, cutting off your air supply. The last thing you can make out is a disembodied voice speaking.

“The bargaining chip has been secured.”


End file.
